


危险信号

by FI_if



Category: LAYxing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FI_if/pseuds/FI_if
Summary: ——“你说你在意我，你说你想我。”“可是你却电话不接，短信不回。”“什么时候还给我？”——“什么？”——“我的心，被你偷走了，你什么时候还？”
Kudos: 5





	危险信号

**Author's Note:**

> ——“你说你在意我，你说你想我。”  
> “可是你却电话不接，短信不回。”  
> “什么时候还给我？”
> 
> ——“什么？”
> 
> ——“我的心，被你偷走了，你什么时候还？”

张艺兴想不通，自己怎么就心甘情愿地和那个男人睡了一晚。他不仅葬送了初夜还顺便把心也一起搞丢了。他对他念念不忘。虽然刚开始那个男人很明确地表示过，他们之间只是一夜情的关系。

张艺兴是大学生，那天他在酒吧兼职做服务生，端酒的时候看见一个风度翩翩的男人，忽然心动，托盘上的酒全翻了，一律洒在了男人的衣服上。  
"先生，对不起，可以给我您的联系方式吗，我之后联系您进行赔偿。"  
男人被泼了一身酒，没有生气反而微笑着递给张艺兴一张卡片。  
张艺兴接过卡片便离开了，后来仔细一看才发现根本没有联系方式，他有些震惊，又有点激动，想解答疑惑，追着那人跑出去，看见男人已经坐上车，摆着口型对他说：“今晚见。”  
张艺兴承认他是故意打翻的酒，因为他想获得他的联系方式。  
却不料得到了酒店地址和房卡。

下了班后，他就这么神不知道鬼不觉的到了酒店，看见整齐洁白的双人床时他才意识到自己行为的不妥。  
可是到都到了，那.......先洗个澡吗……  
他从小到大，别人对他的评价都说他是个乖孩子，别说这种事情了，他连恋爱都没谈过。第一次主动搭讪就被人约到了酒店里……感觉好紧张。  
那个男人……他觉得他对他一定是心动了，但究竟是一见钟情还是见色起意，他自己也说不清楚。

就……

洗完澡，裹上浴袍走出浴室突然被来自身后的双臂搂着腰抱住。

“你好香。” 

“你……”炽热的气息喷在敏感的耳廓上，张艺兴低头看见环着自己腰的双手，整个人被那人温热的体温笼罩着，他的心脏扑通扑通狂跳不已。

“我叫lay。”

“洗好澡等着我吗？真乖。”

张艺兴看着lay越来越靠近的脸庞，他紧张地闭上眼睛，因为从来没有体验过接吻，他下意识地避开脸。却久久没等来想象中的触感，他忽然睁开眼，发现lay正看着他，神情有些严肃，与刚才放松的调情模样判若两人：

“说，愿不愿意。”  
“我不喜欢强迫别人。”

一阵红夹杂着害臊的烧灼感从张艺兴的耳根蔓延到颈脖，这种事情……他人都来了，还要他怎么回答……

他垂下眼皮，目光盯着地上铺着的毛绒地毯，希望lay不要再为难他，lay的手落在张艺兴泛红的脸颊上，将他的脸轻轻托起，目光看向他。lay注视着久久不作答的张艺兴的眼睛，转身要走，后背衣服却被扯住。

“我…愿意。”

lay拉过那人扯着他衣服的手，将张艺兴带到他面前，他搂着张艺兴的腰，拇指滑过张艺兴被水蒸气熏得水润的红唇，轻轻向下压便露出惹人怜惜的小巧的牙齿。他看着张艺兴通红的脸说：

“想好了？我不是什么好人。”

“嗯……”

第二天张艺兴醒来的时候，lay已经走了，留下了电话号码。

后来的几天，他照常去酒吧打工，却都没看见lay，有天下班，他走在大街上看见一辆车就拦了上去，把司机打得措手不及，急刹车差点没踩下去。

坐在车后座的lay不满地皱皱眉头：“怎么了？”

“有人拦在车前。”

“是谁？”

“好像是前几天酒吧的那个服务生。”

张艺兴惊魂未定，他也不知道自己怎么想的，就这样莽撞地把看着像lay的车拦了下来。他被请上奔驰后座，非常慌张，见lay此刻坐在车后座，一副完全不知道自己为何来找他的模样，忽然想起那几天他又是打电话，又是发短信，刚开始他还认为是lay太忙没看见，过了几天以后，他才发现这些消息根本不可能被回复。可是被无视了又能怎样，他心动了，他不甘心。看着lay此刻若无其事地喝着茶，他突然一阵气上头，一股脑儿地全说了出来：

“你说你在意我，你说你想我。可是你却电话不接，短信不回。什么时候还给我？”

“什么？”lay饶有兴致地看着面前气鼓鼓的小孩像个小灯泡，发光发亮说不定一会儿就炸了。

“我的心，被你偷走了，你什么时候还？”

lay将茶杯盖立着悬挂在茶杯上，几滴水珠在重力作用下顺着杯盖流下来，滴在水面上溅起层层涟漪。lay脸上露出一抹笑容。一夜情而已，小孩居然当真了。这还是第一次有人对他说这种话，要自己将心还给他。

“你是在向我表白吗？” lay玩味般地看着张艺兴说。

“我可没有！”

“那你脸为什么这么红？”

“你坏。”

“既然你知道我很坏，为什么还来招惹我，嗯？” lay的手搂过张艺兴的腰，覆盖在张艺兴由于紧张而紧紧攥着的双手，将它们缓缓抚平摊开，手指在手心上摩挲打转，像危险的挑逗。

小孩憋红了脸，手心泛着痒却又不知如何应对，是毫无恋爱经验又深陷情网的人该有的反应。

“学什么专业？”lay边问边轻咬着张艺兴已经泛红的耳垂。

“应用经济。”

那倒是可以娶回家管管钱。

“辅修呢？”

“心理学。”

还不错。

张艺兴缓过神来时，lay的一只手已经伸入了他的上衣衣摆，一路向上摸索着，另一只手正在解他的裤子钮扣。

“你要干什么……” 

“没人会关心奔驰后座正在发什么，对吗？宝贝。”


End file.
